Due to the advancement in the computer industry, computing devices (e.g., personal computers) have been getting smaller in size and at the same time generating more heat. As a result, effective cooling for computing devices is becoming increasingly important. This is especially true for small form factor (SFF) computers. In general, SFF computers refer to a class of computers that use motherboards significantly smaller than the standard Advanced Technology Extended (ATX) sized motherboards. By using smaller motherboards, such as micro-ATX motherboards, the overall form factor of a computer can be reduced.
Because the small size of SFF computers introduces additional constraints, traditional cooling systems are unable to provide adequate cooling for SFF computers. Thus, maintaining a SFF computer being operated under a working temperature is challenging. For example, since the components within a SFF computer are tightly packed because of its size, less space is left for air to flow through. Traditional cooling systems not configured to function within a SFF environment may not be able to effectively direct air flow in the more confined space.
Moreover, traditional cooling systems generate significant amounts of noise. As SFF computers are often placed in proximity to a user (e.g., placed on a desk), the noise issue renders traditional cooling systems unsuitable.
Furthermore, in order to meet various business demands, it is often desired that a SFF computer is designed to be operable under different orientations. In one example, a user may place a SFF computer horizontally on his or her desk. In another example, a user may place a SFF computer vertically on a wall. Unfortunately, conventional cooling systems often cannot adapt to different orientations and can only properly function when a SFF computer is situated in a default orientation.